10 Shots NejiTen
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: 10 moments 10 songs 10 oneshots may continue some if requested NejiTen


_Music Meme_

_1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1: You Are The Music In Me - Sharpay High School Musical 2**

Tenten nodded her head in time to the song on the TV, mimicking 

"A little laughter, or happy ever after".

"Neji?" she asked looking over at her boyfriend who was cleaning his katana.

"Will we have a happy ending?"

"Hn" 

She laughed "What does that mean?" he patted her head loosening the buns as he did.

"Only if you say yes" he announced holding out a diamond ring.

**2: The Story - 30 Seconds To Mars**

Tenten picked up a book from the shelf and glanced at the title 'Fairytales Of Lore" 

She laughed throwing it in Neji's direction.

"What the fuck?" He threw it back at her narrowly missing her head.

"That's more your sort of thing Ten" she smiled.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you were never read stories as a kid"

"My father's dead"

"Oh sorry I forgot" she bowed her head.

"So don't like stories then Neji huh?"

"Not really heard many"

She cocked her head to the left eyes sparkling "Well sit down and I'll read you one".

"Your kidding me right?!"

She shook her head "Nope!"

She pulled him down into the bean bag and pulled out the book again.

"Cinderella or Snow White?" she asked as she joined him.

**3: Poison - Alice Cooper **

The poison running through her system burned, it was like fire.

He was there.

So was she.

And he laughed.

This wasn't him, this wasn't THE Neji she knew, the Neji she knew, would have showed compassion. But the Neji SHE knew wouldn't have run off to join the Akatsuki and replace Deidra.

He worked with Hidan they said, sadistic bastard. 

That explained the poison running through her veins and burning and always burning.

The smirk she had known to grow and loved was still there but now replaced with the blood lust that she knew all of the Akatsuki possessed even Tobi or Obito or whatever they called him these days.

She smirked at him feeling the poison doing its job and slowly paralysing her.

"Neji?"

He shook his head "No"

**4: Father and Son - Boyzone**

Neji tucked his son into bed. Even at only 6 years of age he was a great academy student along with his younger sister who had just started at the academy. His daughter Miki (Beautiful chronicle) lay in the next room with her mother watching her sleep as she tided up.

But at the moment his son Hitomi (pupil of the eye) was his special child at only six he already had the byukugan and all his mothers skills with weapons earning himself the title of the new Hyuuga prodigy, Neji was so proud 

"Neji?"

"Yea"

Leave him Miki's asleep and its time we spent some time together. Neji nodded.

Just coming back from a mission the first thing he always did was rush to see his children.

His pride and joy.

**5: What If I'm Right? - Sandi Thom**

"Who's the winner?" she smirked. 

"You are" Neji started to sulk. 

"Yep you got that right" she laughed. 

Yea yea Tenten, come on, let it drop please?" he almost begged her. 

"No!!" she held out her weapons scroll looking from one to the next.

"Please?" she sniggered at him.

"You bet me and I won" god she sounded smug. 

"Hn but you said…".

"I also said what if I'm right?" he fell silent for a moment.

"And I um I said…" he trailed off.

"Exactly" she smirked victorious "So hand it over".

"Hand what over?" He tried to look innocent.

"You know damn well what Hyuuga, now give me back the book!" she held out an expectant hand.

"You mean this one?" he teased pulling out a black book with Tenten's diary painted on in white paint.

**6: Wherever You Are - S Club Juniors**

She closed the door, eyes watching his every movement as he paced round the room furiously. 

"Neji?" She asked watching him throw on his ANBU uniform.

"Yea Ten?".

"Be safe" he nodded struggling with the clothes, she shook her head and walked over to him pulling the jacket and mask out of his hands.

She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Don't worry it will be fine" he sighed "please Neji?" he nodded.

"It was my fault".

She shook her head at him almost laughing "Go and get her back, I'm counting on you" she said he lent in for a kiss.

"Ill be thinking of me and you".

"So hold on and be strong, cause you know that two hearts beat as one" she eyed the ring on the chain around his neck.

"I will".

**7: Flirt - Pussycat Dolls**

Ino Yamanaka was a flirt Neji decided, but that was the way the Nara boy liked her, Sakura Haruno was a fan girl of the Uchia, Hinata Hyuuga was a shy girl but also his cousin, Temari of the sand was feisty, too feisty. Hana (Kiba's sister ) was too much of a dog lover, Ayame loved ramen, Tsunade was bossy, Shizune was a pushover then there was Tenten.

She was none of these she was Tenten enough said.

--

Tenten showed up that day in a high necked Chinese dress and high heels her face flushed when she saw Neji staring at her.

"Hey".

"Hi you look…".

She turned crimson "Ino's idea".

"You look amazing" he whispered in her ear.

…When did he get there?… she thought.

"Neji?".

"Yea?".

"Be honest". 

He took her hand and teleported them back to the Hyuuga compound.

"Neji?".

"Yea".

"What are you doing?".

"You said your not much of a flirt but I disagree, you are and now your mine" he covered her lips with his.

**8: Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson**

Tenten sat at the stone and held out a shaking hand to the marble tracing the names of the fallen, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, the two had fallen at each others sides in combat and in love.

Both shinobi and kunoichi together at peace. 

Her fingers moved onto others.

Uchia Sasuke, even chicken butt was gone, his bride to be Haruno Sakura left battling for her life, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji were amongst the fallen, Rock Lee and Gai - Sensei were there too, then came the name she hated finding there.

Hyuuga Neji the prodigy and her love.

"Because of you" she whispered.

**9: Cradle - Atomic Kitten**

"I will rock you like a baby cradled in my arms"

She rocked the small child in her arms asleep watching as the white Hyuuga eyes fluttered closed.

Neji don't disturb him she scolded slightly, turning to see her husband leaning over the Uzumaki child.

He turned towards her.

"He wouldn't settle, I 'v been up all night trying to get them to sleep, it's a good thing your home, cause I have some news" he smiled at her leaving the blond boy to sleep.

He smiled taking her hand in his.

"I love you".

She smiled "I love you too, and so does our child".

Neji put his hand to her stomach feeling the small but steady kick of an unborn Hyuuga against his hand.

"Finally" He smiled "how long?".

"A few months to go but everything's fine".

"I only wish I was hear to see her birth" he said gesturing to his daughter in the crib.

**10: Mutilation Is The Most Sincere Form Of Flattery - Marilyn Manson**

'Mutilation is the most sincere form of flattery, if you want to be me, then stand in line like the rest, now do know what I mean'.

Neji examined the scars that ran across the velvet skin that lay in the bed next to him, Tenten turned slightly rolling onto her front, he traced the scars on her back, watching the way they shone in the moon light one large one puzzled him.

'Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you too

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you too'.

The music from the house party down stairs floated up he traced a finger up the silver scar watching how she reacted.

Tenten never had any scars on her face, but know her like he did and you realise how much she went through, the scars running in every direction and he traced them before leaning down to kiss a few that he knew he had caused himself.

There all done now its your turn to do one, feel inspired I did and this took me 20 minutes to do so hope you enjoyed.


End file.
